La bibliothèque des fées
by mystwalker25
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Ou comment Lucy a finalement réussi à écrire...
1. Prologue

**Prologue. La bibliothèque des fées**

Elle aimait écrire. Beaucoup, vraiment. Alors elle avait décidé d'écrire un livre. Un roman, sûrement une histoire d'amour, avec de la magie, peut-être une princesse et son chevalier servant. Une bonne vieille histoire à l'eau de rose, comme dans les contes de fées que lui racontait sa mère.

Elle avait eu l'idée un jour où elle cherchait un moyen de se distraire de sa vie. De ne plus voir la tombe de sa mère dans le jardin, de ne plus entendre les critiques de son père et son ton froid.

L'idée était restée, alors qu'elle fuguait de chez elle peu après son dix-septième anniversaire, avec pour seul bagage une petite valise rose et les clés magiques de sa mère.

L'idée avait grandi, alors qu'elle rencontrait un garçon aux cheveux roses capable de manger du feu, accompagné par un chat ailé irritant au possible.

L'idée attendait d'être transposée sur le papier, alors qu'elle découvrait Fairy Tail et tant de nouveaux amis.

Et puis un jour, un matin d'après-fête où ils avaient tous dormi par terre, à la guilde, elle s'était réveillée avant tout le monde. L'idée s'était transformée.

Et quand elle fut devant son bureau, l'idée commença à vivre sur le papier, l'encre s'écoulant, traçant les lettres, les mots, les phrases de l'histoire, sans qu'elle ait jamais à se forcer.

Elle avait imaginé un roman d'amour. Mais ça ne vaudrait jamais l'histoire d'amitié qu'elle transposait sur papier.


	2. Au Maître Makarov

**La bibliothèque des fées. 1**

_La force est importante, mais elle ne doit pas dépasser la raison. Être mage ne s'improvise pas. La magie n'est pas un pouvoir miraculeux. Pour la matérialiser, il faut capter l'énergie qui est en vous, et celle du monde qui nous entoure. Mais pour ça, il faut une certaine force d'esprit et une intense concentration je dirais même, qu'il faut mettre son âme toute entière au service de la magie. Si vous ne vous remettez jamais en question, sachez que votre magie n'évoluera jamais. N'ayez pas peur de ces imbéciles du Conseil ! Suivez toujours la voie en laquelle vous avez foi, parce que c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les mages de Fairy Tail !_

Ces paroles du maître, elles se sont gravées dans son cœur lors de son premier jour à la guilde. Et elles y sont restées, scintillantes, comme un rappel inconscient de l'âme de la guilde.

* * *

« Hé, regardez, regardez tous ! »

Levy venait de débouler à la guilde en criant, agitant un livre dans sa main, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bonjour, Levy, sourit Mirajane derrière son bar.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pour que tu cries comme ça ?, demanda Cana par dessus sa chope.  
- Si t'es un homme, explique-toi ! », beugla Elfman.

Mains sur les genoux, Levy reprit son souffle avant de redresser la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Le livre de Lu-chan est sorti ! Je viens juste de l'acheter chez le libraire ! », répondit-elle en brandissant ledit livre devant elle.

« Ooooh, montre, montre !, crièrent Natsu et Grey en se levant, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.  
- T'as pas bientôt fini de me copier, barbecue ambulant ?  
- C'est toi qui me copie je te signale, frigo sur pattes ! »

Levy s'avança vers le bar, où le maître était assis, son éternelle chope à la main.

« Lu-chan a dédié son livre, expliqua-t-elle à ceux qui ne prenaient pas partie à la baston derrière la bleuette. Tenez. », ajouta-t-elle en tendant l'ouvrage au vieil homme.

Celui-ci ne put que sourire en voyant le titre.

**Fairy Tale**

Il ouvrit le livre et s'arrêta sur la page de garde, où se trouvait effectivement une dédicace.

_Au Maître Makarov,  
Aussi petit que son cœur est grand._


	3. A Natsu

**La bibliothèque des fées. 2**

Ils étaient une équipe.

Ils faisaient des missions ensemble, tant et tellement qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. La plus mémorable resterait sûrement la première, qu'ils avaient effectuée - à défaut de la remplir correctement - au Manoir Everlue.

Natsu et Happy squattaient chez elle. Sa chambre, pour faire de la musculation. Sa salle de bains, alors qu'elle y était, justement, dans le bain ! Son lit, et elle se retrouvait à dormir sur le tapis.

En retour, ils lui laissaient la majeure partie des récompenses qui ne partaient pas dans les réparations de ce que Natsu avait cassé. Et squattaient chez elle pour le dîner.

Mirajane lui avait raconté l'histoire de Natsu, qu'il cherchait Igneel, que son écharpe était un cadeau de son père dragon.

Elle avait ri et pleuré, avait été triste et joyeuse avec Natsu, elle avait aimé et détesté sa manie de tout casser, sa manie de squatter chez elle n'importe quand, ses habitudes sans gêne et ses boulettes aussi grosses qu'amusantes.

* * *

« Mais c'est pas possible !  
- Désolée Natsu, mais Lucy a bien pris une mission solo.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !  
- Oh, Natsu, arrête d'ennuyer Mira, tu veux ?  
- Toi le givré je t'ai rien demandé !  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le givré, cervelle grillée ?! »

Natsu était avachi sur une table, en marmonnant des _Mais c'est pas possible..._

« Bah pourquoi tu déprimes, Natsu ?, demanda Macao depuis la table qu'il partageait avec Wakaba.  
- Lucy fait une mission toute seule, sans lui, voilà pourquoi, expliqua Cana.  
- Hé, c'est pas la mort, elle va revenir tu sais, rigola Wakaba.  
- Mais on est une équipe... » , marmonna Natsu en boudant.

Mirajane s'approcha de Natsu, tout sourire, après avoir discuté à voix basse avec Levy.

« Au fait Natsu, tu devrais regarder ça. Le nouveau livre de Lucy est sorti aujourd'hui.  
- Hein ? »

Natsu se redressa et attrapa le livre. Il aimait bien les histoires de Lucy, qui ressemblaient à des contes de fées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue du titre.

**La Quête du Dragon**

Ouvrant le livre, son regard tomba sur la dédicace. Deux petites lignes en noir au milieu de la page blanche.

_A Natsu,  
Mon idiot d'équipier._


	4. A Gray

**La bibliothèque des fées. 3**

Lucy était l'équipière officielle de Natsu depuis son premier jour à la guilde. Et évidemment, être souvent avec Natsu signifiait immanquablement finir par côtoyer Gray.

Rencontrer un type capable de se déshabiller en moins de dix secondes sans même le remarquer, il n'y a guère qu'à Fairy Tail que c'est possible.

Après, libre à chacun d'apprécier - Juvia aime particulièrement cet aspect de Gray -, de réprimer - à coups de poings dans le cas d'Erza - ou de simplement regarder, tellement blasé qu'on ne s'offusque même plus, comme Cana.

Lors de leur S-Quest sur l'île de Galuna - non autorisée, certes, mais une S-Quest tout de même -, ils avaient appris le passé de Gray, ses liens avec Lyon, avec Ul, avec Deliora.

Avant, elle s'offusquait quand Gray se déshabillait en public. Maintenant qu'elle savait que cette mauvaise habitude lui venait de son maître Ul, elle trouvait ça attendrissant.

Et puis, un Gray habillé, ce n'était pas vraiment Gray.

* * *

« Tout le monde, regardez ! »

Happy arriva à la guilde en volant dans tous les sens, un livre entre les pattes. Levy, experte en la matière, reconnu sans peine la couverture, toujours la même.

« Super ! Le livre de Lu-chan est sorti ! Happy, par ici ! »

Peu contrariant, le chat lâcha le livre au-dessus de Levy qui l'attrapa. Elle regarda le titre, sourit en devinant déjà à qui serait adressée la dédicace, et ouvrit le livre à ladite page, avant de le refermer aussi vite et de se lever.

Les membres présents attendaient de savoir à qui était dédicacé le livre. Ils avaient une règle, depuis le premier livre : celui à qui était adressé la dédicace le lisait en premier.

Avec un grand sourire, Levy tendit le livre à Gray qui le prit.

**Volonté de glace**

« Avec un titre pareil, t'avais même pas besoin de vérifier la dédicace, Levy. », rigola Macao.

Gray cligna des yeux devant la dédicace pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire en coin et de tourner la page pour commencer à lire.

_A Gray,  
Exhibitionniste confirmé._


	5. Aux Esprits

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ma0rie :** Merci ! C'est mon premier essai de drabble, j'avais tout essayé sauf ça. Merci de lire donc !

**Zetsuen :** Non, le début n'est pas un extrait des livres de Lucy. Les seuls extraits, ce sont les dédicaces. Au début, ce sont des souvenirs, des réflexions, des pensées de Lucy. La deuxième partie, bon, ça c'est moins compliqué.

**Holidays :** Oh, mais dis-donc, on se connaît, non ? XD Je ne pense pas faire tous les membres de la guilde, y'en a trop, et puis on ne les connaît pas tous très bien.

**Silkette-chin :** La vache, ce pseudo est bizarre mais sonne vachement bien ! Et oui, y'a pas que des histoires d'amour dans Fairy Tail (à part le Jerza, mais ça c'est ma drogue perso, j'en ai besoin). Ah oui, le schéma est et sera sûrement toujours le même...

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 4**

Les Esprits ne sont pas des outils, ni des boucliers. Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit, et elle n'avait jamais pensé autrement.

Les Esprits sont des êtres vivants. C'était à la fois une certitude et une évidence. Mais au final, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris la profondeur de cette vérité.

Aquarius et son caractère tyrannique. Taurus et ses commentaires pervers. Cancer et ses _Ma crevette_ qu'il n'osait plus sortir devant Erza. Virgo et ses tendances masochistes. Sagittarius et son cosplay de cheval. Plue qui devenait tout mou dans le bain. Crux qui ronflait en réfléchissant. Horologium et ses tournures de phrases bizarres.

Ils étaient différents et pourtant si semblables, Esprits liés par contrat à un même Maître, vivantes personnalisations de ces constellations qu'elle aimait tant voir dans le ciel.

Les Esprits ont un coeur, des sentiments, et ressentent la douleur. Ils sont vivants.

Devant le spectacle de Loki, Esprit du Lion déchu, étoile tombée des cieux, hurlant à la mort et pleurant toute sa souffrance, elle le comprit du plus profond de son coeur.

En serrant la Clé d'Or du Lion dans sa main, Lucy se fit une promesse.

Celle de tout faire pour que ses amis Esprits n'aient plus à pleurer.

* * *

Loki avait l'habitude de passer sa porte tout seul, et il venait régulièrement à la guilde saluer ses amis. Après tout, il était membre de Fairy Tail lui aussi. Et puis, il y avait beaucoup de jolies filles à draguer à Magnolia.

Cela dit, il avait été surpris, en arrivant ce matin, de l'absence de Lucy. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, sa Maîtresse était en train de gémir face contre la table sur ses problèmes de paiement de loyer et sa flemme de travailler, pendant que Happy mangeait un poisson et que Natsu se chamaillait avec Gray.

Mais le quatuor - quintuor, Erza aussi manquait à l'appel - était absent et le guilde était étrangement calme.

« Oh, Loki, ça faisait longtemps ! », le salua Mirajane avec son éternel sourire.

« Coucou là-dedans ! On est rentrés ! »

Les Shadow Gear venaient de faire leur entrée, Levy en tête.

« Oh, Loki, ben tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !, pépia la bleuette en agitant un livre dans sa main droite.  
- Ah bon, vraiment ? »

Levy lui donna le livre et le titre accrocha son regard.

**L'amitié des Étoiles  
**

« Hey, alors la dédicace est pour Loki, cette fois ? », demanda Cana depuis sa table.

La dédicace ? L'Esprit du Lion releva la tête, confus. Manifestement, toute la guilde savait de quoi il s'agissait... Sauf lui.

Discrètement, il entrouvrit le livre à la première page, cligna des yeux un moment avant de sourire en lisant le nom de l'auteur en bas de la même page.

_A mes amis du Monde des Esprits,  
Mes étoiles au coeur si vivant._


	6. A Erza

**La bibliothèque des fées. 5**

* * *

Sa rencontre avec Erza resterait un des souvenirs les plus impérissables de Lucy.

Ces idiots de Natsu et Happy lui avaient fait peur comme pas possible, à décrire Erza comme un monstre géant qui crachait du feu en écrasant tout sur son passage. Mirajane, Cana et Macao n'avaient rien arrangé en lui expliquant les différents faits d'armes d'Erza.

A savoir, avoir massacré Natsu dans un duel - savoir que quelqu'un était capable de mettre une raclée à un monstre pareil l'avait fait bruyamment déglutir -, avoir massacré Gray pour s'être baladé en caleçon et avoir massacré Loki pour avoir essayé de la draguer. Notez que le verbe _massacrer_ revenait souvent quand on parlait d'Erza...

Alors, quand Nabu avait débarqué en hurlant qu'Erza était de retour et que tous les membres présents s'étaient figés, elle avait sérieusement hésité. Prendre la fuite ou simplement se cacher derrière le comptoir ?

Et puis... Vlan, les portes s'étaient ouvertes et Erza était entrée. Elle s'était demandée si quelqu'un ne lui faisait pas une blague.

Parce que la belle jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates qui se tenait sous ses yeux ne ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout à un monstre. Un plastron et des gantelets d'armure - un peu étrange, mais bon, elle trouvait que ça lui allait bien -, une jupe plissée bleu marine et des bottes noires, c'était sa tenue et elle n'avait rien d'effrayant. Non, en fait, elle trouvait qu'Erza respirait la classe.

Bon, la rousse avait un peu cassé le tableau en commençant à sermonner la moitié de la guilde pour des broutilles, mais ça ne changeait rien au final. Erza était belle, Erza semblait gentille - avec quelques tendances tyranniques, mais bon, tout le monde avait des défauts -, et Erza avait la classe.

Et sa magie était aussi incroyable qu'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la magie chevalière, et elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Happy avait qualifié la magie d'Erza de très belle. Parce qu'effectivement, c'était une magie magnifique.

_La magie vient du coeur_, sa mère le lui avait souvent dit autrefois.

La magie d'Erza était magnifique, brillante et puissante, à l'image de son coeur valeureux.

Elle était indispensable à la guilde, et personne ne la leur prendrait.

Pas même Jellal et sa fichue Tour, pas même l'Etherion, pas même un lacryma transformé en bombe nucléaire, pas même la mort. Ils feraient tout pour ça.

* * *

Quand Mira lui tendit le petit livre avec son inégalable sourire, Erza hésita à le prendre. Quand ce fut fait, elle mit un moment à se décider à l'ouvrir.

Finalement, Mira retrouva le livre sur la table au deuxième étage de la guilde, le soir même, en rangeant un peu le bazar journalier.

Elle jeta un oeil au rez-de-chaussée où Erza surveillait Natsu et Grey qui rangeait le foutoir monstre qu'était devenu le hall-taverne, et attrapa discrètement le livre.

**La liberté est dans ton coeur**

Comprenant sans trop comprendre, elle regarda la dédicace et sourit. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail avaient une blessure au fond du coeur.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que cette blessure était insoignable.

_A Erza Scarlet,  
Notre irremplaçable chevalier._


	7. A Juvia

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à être d'accord avec Lucy. Elle est un peu trop gamine et superficielle et énervante et elle a une voix trop aigüe à mon goût. :)

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 6**

* * *

Jusqu'à l'épisode de la Tour du Paradis, Lucy ne savait pas grand chose de Juvia.

C'était une mage de l'Eau, anciennement de Phantom Lord, une ex-mage de rang S et un des Quatre Éléments. Liste assez impressionnante quand elle y repensait.

Elle savait qu'elle avait combattu Gray, qu'il avait gagné, et que depuis Juvia avait un béguin aussi fort qu'irrationnel pour l'exhibitionniste brun. Au point qu'elle le suivait partout.

Remarque, ça les avait bien aidés, quand Erza et Happy s'étaient faits enlever et qu'ils avaient du aller les chercher dans cette Tour terrifiante. Même si la bleue s'était mis en tête - Dieu seul savait comment - que Lucy était sa _rivale en amour_.

A ce moment, pour Lucy, Juvia était un stalker paranoïaque et passablement timbrée, avec une puissance magique qui valait bien trois fois la sienne, et qui ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'au combat contre Vidaldus des Trinity Raven.

Elle avait été plongée, littéralement, au coeur de Juvia. Et les larmes chaudes qu'elle avait senties sur sa joue avaient tout changé.

Juvia était un peu bizarre, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos par moments, mais au final elle était très gentille.

Tout le portrait d'un membre de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Quand Levy lui tendit un matin un de ces petits livres qu'elle avait déjà vus être offerts à Monsieur Gray et à Erza, Juvia ne réagit pas. Trop sonnée pour ça.

« C'est... pour Juvia ? Vraiment ? »

Levy se contenta de rire.

« Bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! Allez, prends-le ! »

Juvia prit le livre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa rivale en amour lui dédierait un de ses précieux ouvrages.

**Bleu ciel**

Juvia lança un regard à Gray. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le ciel bleu avant la guerre Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord. Comment sa rivale en amour avait-elle su ?

Si le titre l'avait rendu confuse, la dédicace eut le même effet, puissance dix.

_A Juvia,  
Qui mérite plus qu'elle ne le pense._


	8. A Levy

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lou Celestial :** Merci beaucoup. :) Après, je ne suis pas la seule à écrire des "histoires d'amitié". Mais il faut croire que la romance reste LE genre indétrônable, vu qu'on en retrouve partout.

**Holidays :** Oh, je dis pas que la voix ne correspond pas au personnage. Juste qu'elle a un peu trop tendance à partir dans les aigus et les larmoiements à mon goût. Ça, c'est la faute à Mashima, pas au doubleur.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Erza c'est la classe incarnée. Quant au massacre d'Erza, il est véridique : regarde l'OAV 1 de Fairy Tail, le passage existe vraiment ! :)

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 7**

* * *

Tout le monde à Fairy Tail était un peu bizarre, elle avait fini par l'accepter.

Néanmoins, elle avait très heureuse de découvrir qu'il existait quelques gens plus ou moins normaux dans cette guilde de tarés congénitaux.

Il y avait Mirajane, indiscutablement. Il y avait Macao et Wakaba, aussi.

Et puis il y avait Levy.

Levy qui lui avait sauté dessus en pépiant qu'elle était nulle en écriture, qu'elle adorait lire, et qu'elle voulait ab-so-lu-ment être la première à lire son roman.

Levy dont la chambre de Fairy Hills était recouverte de livres du sol au plafond, dont la moitié n'était même pas à elle d'ailleurs.

Levy qui détestait qu'on l'interrompe pendant sa lecture autant qu'Erza aimait qu'on la dérange pendant sa pause fraisier.

Levy qui s'était fait massacrer par Erza pour avoir confié à Lucy que la rousse lui empruntait des livres salaces.

Levy qui s'était fait battre et crucifier à un arbre par Gajil juste avant la bataille contre Phantom Lord.

Si elle avait du mal à écrire, il suffisait qu'elle pense à l'air extatique de la petite bleue en lisant ses livres pour que l'inspiration lui revienne.

Natsu était son meilleur ami, Gray un équipier auquel elle tenait beaucoup, Erza une sorte de grande sœur. Et Levy était sans doute sa meilleure amie.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris son temps pour finir ce manuscrit-là.

* * *

Levy s'ennuyait. Elle était passée à la librairie en venant à la guilde, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Faut dire qu'elle avait déjà lu tout ce qui se trouvait en magasin, à part peut-être les livres de cuisine.

Aussi, elle sauta de joie en voyant que Mira lui tendait un livre.

Quand elle reconnu la couverture, elle faillit hurler de bonheur. Le nouveau livre de LuLu ! Enfin !

Puis, le fait que Mira lui avait tendu le livre _à elle_ s'imposa.

**Le pouvoir des mots**

Le coeur battant, elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page attendue par tous ceux qui se trouvaient actuellement à la guilde. Y'a pas, le rituel était désormais bien ancré.

Levy sourit. Sacrée LuLu va.

_A Levy,  
Sans qui j'aurais bien du mal à écrire._


	9. A Gajil

**La bibliothèque des fées. 8**

* * *

Y'a pas, Gajil lui fichait toujours autant les jetons. Faut dire que ça avait plutôt mal commencé entre eux deux.

Déjà, il avait transformé la guilde en caricature de hérisson, et il avait massacré les Shadow Gear. Ensuite, il avait battu Loki avant de l'enlever pour l'emmener chez les Phantom Lord. Puis, comme il s'ennuyait, cette brute épaisse avait décidé de lui taper dessus. Comme ça, pour passer le temps. Enfin, crime ultime, il avait insulté la guilde.

Heureusement, Natsu était arrivé, et elle devait dire qu'elle avait trouvé la Salamandre très cool quand il avait cassé les écailles et la figure au Dragon d'Acier.

Après l'épisode de la Tour du Paradis, ils étaient rentrés en morceaux d'Akane Beach pour apprendre qu'il y avait deux nouveaux membres à Fairy Tail. A savoir, Juvia - elle aurait juré que Gray avait dégluti en apprenant la nouvelle - et Gajil.

Au début, elle avait fait comme Levy. Éviter de se retrouver à portée de main du noiraud et se cacher quand elle ne pouvait l'éviter.

Et puis Luxus était revenu pour faire une des pires bêtises de sa vie.

Ç'avait été un peu flou, quand elle y repensait. Un moment elle était sur l'estrade de la guilde, concourant pour le titre - et la récompense - de Miss Fairy Tail. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait devant une guilde déserte, une ville avec des runes partout, Natsu, Gajil et le Maître enfermés dans la guilde et tous les autres membres à l'exception d'Erza et Mystogan complètement KO.

Elle se souvenait un peu du combat entre Natsu, Gajil et Luxus. Le blond était vraiment puissant, pas le petit-fils du Maître pour rien.

Une scène l'avait frappé. C'était quand Gajil avait pris l'attaque de Luxus à la place de Natsu, en utilisant son fer comme un paratonnerre, pour permettre au rose de riposter.

C'était à ce moment-là que Gajil était vraiment passé de la case _ennemi_ à la case _ami_.

* * *

« Hein ? »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait été capable de sortir quand la crevette bleue - y'a pas, son nom ne voulait pas lui rentrer dans le crâne - lui avait tendu le livre avec un grand sourire et les genoux un peu tremblotants.

Il allait répliquer un truc bien acide quand il vit le titre du bouquin.

**La noblesse de l'acier**

Gajil referma la bouche sans rien dire et attrapa le livre du bout des doigts.

Qu'est-ce que cette pom-pom girl avait dans le crâne ? Franchement, elle ne détonnait pas dans cette guilde de timbrés.

La dédicace lui fit froncer les sourcils, écarquiller les yeux, écarter les narines, ouvrir la bouche, en une mimique assez comique pour que Levy manque d'éclater de rire.

Rectification, cette blonde était encore plus timbrée que le reste de cette guilde de détraqués mentaux.

_A Gajil,  
Bien qu'il me fiche franchement la trouille._


	10. A la Tribu Raijin

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles sont mimi ces deux-là. Mais depuis que Gajil est arrivé à Fairy Tail, on ne les voit plus du tout ensemble, c'est Team Natsu et Gajil/Levy/Lily, et c'est tout... Dommage.

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 9**

* * *

Que ce soit avant ou après la Bataille de Fairy Tail, elle ne savait pas grand chose de la Tribu Raijin.

Evergreen était une sadique de premier ordre, qui se considérait apparemment comme la rivale d'Erza - bien que celle-ci l'ait battu à plate couture en moins de cinq minutes - et aimait beaucoup transformer les gens en statues de pierre.

Bixlow était un cinglé qui tirait la langue tout de temps d'une façon assez flippante, s'habillait en clown et se baladait avec ses cinq babies qui répétaient tout ce qu'il disait. Il avait rétamé Gray et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Loki pour être sorti de sa porte tout seul pour l'aider quand il avait voulu la massacrer.

Freed était apparemment le raisonnable du trio. Il était, comme Erza, attaché aux règles et à leur respect d'une façon assez effrayante. Il était aussi le plus fort des trois de la tribu Raijin, ce qui avait amené Lucy à promettre de ne jamais, jamais énerver Mirajane. Parce qu'il s'était fait massacrer par la barmaid d'une façon non-équivoque.

L'unique point commun qu'elle avait réussi à trouver à ces trois-là, c'était leur admiration, leur adoration sans faille envers Luxus.

Assez étonnant quand elle n'arrivait pas à voir Luxus autrement que comme un Gajil bis, avec dix fois plus de puissance magique et la tignasse plus ordonnée.

Mais elle saluait quand même une chose.

Le fait que ces trois-là auraient été capables de raser une ville pour prouver leur loyauté à Luxus.

* * *

Vu que tout le monde avait un peu peur de la Tribu Raijin, Mira avait été désignée comme messager, les autres partant du principe que personne à la guilde n'osait se montrer agressif envers la barmaid. Même Erza ne tapait pas sur la barmaid quand celle-ci l'énervait - sciemment en plus -, ce qui était quand même assez révélateur de l'influence que l'innocente mannequin avait sur la guilde.

Mira était donc allée, tout sourire, donner un petit livre à la Tribu Raijin.

Il était resté sur la table un moment, les trois feignant de s'en désintéresser.

Néanmoins, plusieurs personnes les virent jeter un coup d'œil à la couverture, comme ça, l'air de rien.

**Envers et contre tout**

Finalement, la curiosité fut la plus forte, et Freed ouvrit le livre, Bixlow regardant par-dessus son épaule et Evergreen regardant en biais en faisant semblant de se limer les ongles.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Freed s'était incliné devant Lucy en pleurant quand la blonde était arrivée à la guilde le lendemain.

Personne à part Mira, occupée à essuyer ses verres derrière le bar, un petit livre posé sur le comptoir.

_A la tribu Raijin,  
Parce que Loyauté est la sœur d'Amitié._


	11. A Wendy et Carla

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays : **Oui, effectivement, eux c'est plus de la vénération que de la loyauté. M'enfin, faut pas oublier que c'est Lucy, la gamine naïve de dix-sept ans, qui parle. :)

**Riza Deumbra :** Tu auras attendu longtemps pour savoir le suivant ! En espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. :)

**Lyra :** C'est vrai que pour qui ne connaît pas Fairy Tail par coeur, à l'endroit et à l'envers (comme moi), replacer automatiquement les dédicaces dans leur contexte peut être compliqué et donc incohérent. Toutes mes excuses.

**Lehanna :** Oui, ça change de mes recueils de romance, effectivement ! Je mets les dédicaces à la fin, parce que j'aime percuter à la fin (les phrases de fin, mon grand dada *PAN*), et parce que ça tuerait tout le drabble de les mettre au début.

**Zéphyr :** Dis donc toi, c'est quoi cette insinuation, là ? Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que je te vois écrire une faute d'orthographe, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade ! Ah, mais j'en vois déjà trois, à vue d'œil, dans ta review ! :p Bon allez, j'arrête. Merci pour cette review analytique constructive et agaçante - mais tu ne sais pas m'écrire sans m'agacer :)

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 10**

* * *

Fairy Tail était comme une grande famille. Lucy avait retrouvé à la guilde tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué durant son enfance dans le grand manoir des Heartfilia.

Un grand père, en la personne du Maître Makarov.

Une grand-mère - un peu asociale et armée d'un balai qui assommait les membres de la guilde depuis un demi-siècle -, en la personne de Polyussica.

A mi-chemin entre la maman et la grande sœur compréhensive, on trouvait l'inoubliable Mirajane.

Dans le rôle de la grande sœur autoritaire et inflexible, il y avait évidemment Erza.

Tous les autres - Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy, Juvia, et tous les autres -, c'étaient ses bien-aimés frères et sœurs de la guilde.

Et puis, la guilde avait gagné deux nouveaux membres. C'était juste après la bataille de L'Alliance de la Lumière contre les Oracion Seis pour le Nirvana.

Wendy et Carla avaient rejoint la guilde, le coeur en morceaux après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient grandi dans une illusion, leurs amis de Caitshelter disparaissant en fumée, et le vieux Nirvit avec eux.

Et Lucy était devenue grande sœur.

Elle comprenait désormais, pourquoi Mira pouvait se transformer en démon effrayant quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de menacer Elfman.

* * *

« Heu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mirajane ? »

Wendy fixait le livre que la barmaid venait de lui donner avec son habituel grand sourire chaleureux. Carla s'envola, regardant par dessus sa tête et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le titre de l'ouvrage.

**L'Esprit Céleste**

« Tu devrais le lire, conseilla Mira, des sous-entendus dans la voix.  
- Et si ça te plaît, dis-le moi, ajouta Levy en levant la tête de son pavé de langue ancienne, j'ai tous les autres de la série ! »

Interloquée, Wendy ouvrit le livre, révélant la page de garde. Carla pointa le nom de l'auteur de la patte, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Attendez un peu, Heartfilia, c'est bien le nom de famille de Lucy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne répondit, mais des sourires fleurirent ça et là dans le hall de la guilde.

Wendy finit par poser à nouveau le regard sur le livre - et remarqua deux petites lignes qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant.

_A Wendy et Carla,  
Nos aimés ne sont jamais très loin._


	12. A Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna : **T'inquiète, le sentiment protecteur intense envers les cadets, j'ai jamais réussi à le trouver non plus :p

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 11**

* * *

Quand Lucy était arrivée à Fairy Tail, la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée après Natsu et Happy, c'était Mirajane.

Elle avait sauté de joie quand celle-ci l'avait saluée avec son sourire qui paraissait vissé sur ses lèvres en permanence. C''était Mirajane, LA Mirajane, la mannequin la plus en vue de Fiore, qui avait toujours droit à au moins une page de photos dans le Weekly Sorcerer !

A l'occasion de la première grande bagarre de la guilde à laquelle elle avait assisté - soit deux minutes et trente secondes après sa rencontre avec Mira -, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Elfman, le petit frère de la barmaid de Fairy Tail, qui adulait les hommes et ne jurait que par eux.

C'est pendant la bataille contre les Phantom Lord qu'elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose clochait avec la magie de Mirajane. Mais sans vraiment savoir quoi. Elle n'avait pas osé ramener le sujet sur le tapis, ensuite.

Puis il y avait eu la Bataille de Fairy Tail, ce jour où Luxus - qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom au passage - avait perdu les pédales et tenté de s'emparer de la guilde par la force. Elle n'avait rien compris quand elle avait vu les runes afficher _Freed VS Mirajane_ devant elle. Mira n'avait-elle pas des problèmes avec sa magie ? La déflagration provoquée par le combat avait fait exploser la moitié des vitres du sud de la ville.

C'était plus tard qu'elle avait appris qu'en fait, Mirajane était une ancienne mage de rang S. Sa magie, _Satan Soul_, s'était bloquée après la mort de sa petite sœur, Lisanna, lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. Les Strauss utilisaient tous la magie du _Take Over_, Elfman maîtrisant _Beast Soul_ tandis que Lisanna avait préféré _Animal Soul_.

_A Fairy Tail, on a tous une blessure au fond du coeur._ C'était Mirajane elle-même qui lui avait dit ses mots, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à les appliquer à la barmaid souriante et à son frère enflammé.

Et puis, Lisanna était revenue, comme par magie. Partie à Edolas par une raison restée obscure, elle était revenue sur Earthland quand l'Anima inversé avait chassé toute la magie d'Edolas. La famille Strauss avait retrouvé le sourire - un vrai, cette-fois ci -, et la famille Fairy Tail avait retrouvé un de ses membres.

Lisanna ressemblait à Mirajane, en plus innocente et plus enjouée. C'était une grande amie de Natsu, la presque maman de Happy, et Lucy avait trouvé en elle une amie avec laquelle elle pouvait rire et se moquer de Natsu à foison.

* * *

« C'est quoi, ça, Mira ?, demanda Lisanna en pointant un petit livre posé sur le bar.  
- Oh, je ne l'avais pas vu. Levy t'as dit pour qui il était ?  
- Non, je ne l'ai même pas vue. Tu veux que je le lui rende ?»

Mira arrêta d'essuyer ses verres et fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du livre. Puis elle l'attrapa et, prudemment, presque avec hésitation, elle l'ouvrit à la première page, Elfman - sorti de nulle part - se penchant par-dessus son épaule en déglutissant.

« Viens, Lisanna. », dit sa sœur d'une voix douce.

Intriguée, la cadette des Strauss se rapprocha - et nota le grand silence, parfaitement _anormal_, qui régnait à la guilde. Tout le monde les regardait, l'air d'attendre l'évènement du siècle. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_, pensa-t-elle, inquiète.

La première de couverture attira son regard.

**Family Soul**

Ses yeux bifurquèrent sur la page à laquelle Mira avait ouvert l'ouvrage et elle se colla à sa sœur pour mieux voir.

_A Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna,  
Bienvenue à la maison._


	13. A Mystogan et aux amis d'Edolas

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Ça m'énerve un eu les fanfics où Lucy et Lisanna ne peuvent pas se voir. J'aime bien le NaLu comme le NaLi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas être tout simplement amies, ces deux-là. :) Je fais les gens qui me viennent à l'esprit (pour l'instant j'ai prévu encore 7 "livres" après celui-ci, mais rien n'empêche d'en faire plus. Non, je ne ferai pas tous les gens que Lucy connaît, je me vois mal écrire quelque chose pour José de Phantom Lord, ou Ivan de Raven Tail :p)

**Zetsuen :** Oui, c'est petit, mais ce sont des drabbles ! :) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 13**

* * *

La première fois que Lucy avait entendu le nom de Mystogan, ça avait été après leurs ennuis avec Eisen Wald. Elfman lui avait dit que le mage masculin le plus puissant de Fairy Tail était soit Luxus, soit Mystogan.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Mystogan était, tout comme Erza, Mira et Luxus, un mage de rang S de la guilde. Mais quand elle avait demandé à quoi il ressemblait, même l'intarissable Mirajane s'était retrouvée incapable de lui répondre.

Ensuite, Mystogan était passé prendre une mission à la guilde. Il avait endormi tout le monde pour ça, et les seuls épargnés avaient été le Maître - mine de rien, il était fort le grand-père -, et Luxus, qui clamait être le seul à connaître le visage de Mystogan.

Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait affronté Luxus lors de la Bataille de Fairy Tail, mais il avait disparu sans même qu'elle ne l'aperçoive.

Et après ça... La guilde avait disparu, en même temps que la totalité de Magnolia, et elle avait été sauvée par Horologium de justesse. Et là, elle avait rencontré Mystogan, sans son masque. Elle avait à peine tilté sur son visage - le même que celui de Jellal Fernandez -, tant la situation lui paraissait déjà catastrophique. Il avait sorti trois phrases mystérieuses, lui avait fait gobé une pilule magique avant de l'expédier dans un univers parallèle nommé Edolas.

Là-bas, elle avait retrouvé Natsu et Happy - à sa très grande joie -, et elle avait rencontré son double d'Edolas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer en voyant que cette Lucy était une sorte de Natsu féminin, violente, vulgaire et agressive.

Rencontrer la Erza d'Edolas l'avait confortée sur le fait que ce monde parallèle était franchement sens dessus dessous : Fairy Tail était une guilde noire, Erza massacrait impitoyablement les fées - et en plus, elle aimait ça ! - et avait essayé de la tuer, elle, à trois reprises. Les humains vénéraient les chats volants parlants - ou Exceeds - comme des anges et la Reine desdits chats était un Dieu. Et leurs amis de la guilde avaient été transformés en lacryma géant que le Roi d'Edolas voulait faire s'écraser sur le Royaume des Exceeds - Extalia -, pour approvisionner leur monde en magie pour l'éternité.

Pour couronner le tout, Mystogan était le Prince d'Edolas ! Et son nom sur Edolas était Jellal. La boucle était bouclée, et si elle avait beaucoup apprécié de rencontrer les Fairy Tail d'Edolas, elle avait été sacrément soulagée quand ils étaient revenus en un seul morceau à Earthland.

Avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte que quand on parlait des mages puissants de la guilde, des mages de rang S, des trois plus forts de Fairy Tail... Tout le monde s'arrêtait trois secondes, le nom de Mystogan flottait dans l'air... Et puis tout repartait comme avant. Mais mine de rien, même si Mystogan n'avait jamais été très présent... Ça faisait tout de même un vide.

Lucy espérait simplement qu'il s'en sortirait, sur Edolas, avec tout un Royaume à reconstruire - sans magie qui plus est.

* * *

A Edolas, les réparations de la Ciré Royale allaient bon train. Mystogan - il n'arrivait pas du tout à se faire à Jellal, bien que ce soit son nom -, rendait la justice sur son trône, espérant vraiment ne pas faire d'erreur.

Alors qu'il s'accordait une pause bien méritée, son valet lui annonça que plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail souhaitaient le voir de toute urgence. Intrigué, il lui ordonna de les laisser entrer. Lucy, Natsu et Grey se retrouvèrent donc devant le nouveau Roi d'Edolas.

« Bon, on va faire court, commença Lucy en levant la main droite, où se trouvait un petit livre à la couverture rouge. Ce truc est apparu par magie à la guilde en une dizaine d'exemplaires et- »

Lucy n'eut pas la temps de finir que Mystogan se dépêcha d'attraper le livre, les yeux brillants. Est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait ? Il en avait souvent entendu parler, à l'époque, quand il passait en coup de vent au deuxième étage de la guilde chercher ses missions de rang S.

Le nom de l'auteur le fit sourire. Par quel moyen avait-elle - avaient-ils, plutôt - réussi à expédier ce livre à Edolas ?

**L'amitié ne connaît pas de frontières**

_C'est on ne peut plus vrai_, pensa-t-il en ouvrant l'ouvrage à la première page. La dédicace le fit sourire et il tendit le livre vers les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Tenez, ce message est plus pour vous que pour moi. », sourit-il en indiquant du doigt deux lignes.

Curieux, la blonde et les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent avant de s'approcher et d'écarquiller les yeux, bouche-bée - et touchés, aussi.

_A Mystogan et aux amis d'Edolas,  
Tant que vous avez vos amis, c'est votre guilde._


	14. A Cana et Gildartz

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Comme je le dis souvent, un OAV sur ce qu'est devenu Mystogan à Edolas ne serait pas du luxe... A quand la pétition ? :) Dans le même registre que José, on a Purehito, Eligol ou Ivan... :p

* * *

**La bibliothèque des fées. 14**

* * *

Pour Lucy, Cana avait toujours été la pochtronne de Fairy Tail. Provocante et susceptible, toujours bourrée et joyeuse, rappelant à Grey de se rhabiller et considérant son tonneau d'alcool comme son _copain_.

La magie de Cana s'appelait _Card Magic_. En gros, Cana faisait de la magie avec son jeu de tarot. Prédictions, et puis combat, un peu, aussi. Mais Lucy n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que Cana était très puissante.

Pourtant, elle avait été sélectionnée pour participer à l'examen de passage de rang S. Elle avait appris quelques heures plus tard, par Cana elle-même, que c'était sa cinquième participation. De ce qu'avait compris la blonde, Cana serait actuellement mage de rang S si elle n'avait pas eu le malheur de tomber successivement sur Luxus, Erza, Mirajane et Mystogan lors des précédents examens.

Ce soir-là, elle avait également appris d'autres choses sur Cana. Les plus importantes, en fait : pourquoi elle avait intégré Fairy Tail, pourquoi elle était voulait absolument passer au rang S, pourquoi elle était même prête à quitter la guilde si elle échouait encore une fois. Tout ça pour une seule et même raison, qui l'avait laissée abasourdie.

Cana était la fille de Gildartz.

LE Gildartz, Gildartz Clive, le mage numéro un de Fairy Tail, et officieusement papa de rechange de Natsu, qui rentrait à la guilde tous les deux ou trois ans.

Gildartz qui ignorait totalement que Cana était sa fille.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, parce que plus le temps passait et plus elle avait honte de ne pas être - selon elle - à la hauteur de Gildartz. Elle pensait qu'il méritait un mage puissant comme fille, quelqu'un qui serait plus qu'un pauvre mage ordinaire sans rien d'autre de particulier que de détenir le record d'alcool ingurgité en une soirée.

Les problèmes de la relation père-fille, Lucy les connaissait bien. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait été bien décidée à faire de Cana une mage de rang S en devenant sa partenaire pour l'examen.

Examen qui s'était transformé en bataille rangée avec Grimoire Heart, s'était terminé par leur victoire sur la guilde noire et était rentré dans les annales quand Acnologia s'était invité à la fête - merci Zeref.

Mais, et c'était peut-être le plus important, cet examen avait vu Cana avouer la vérité à Gildartz - qui avait été on ne peut plus surpris. Lucy ne l'imaginait pas en papa gâteau, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle les avait trouvés attendrissants.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mira ?, grogna Cana par-dessus son fidèle tonneau. Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ?  
- Oh, je suis sûre que ton _copain_ peut attendre un peu. », sourit la barmaid en lui tendant un objet.

Cana cligna des paupières une fois, puis deux, se frotta les paupières et se rendit finalement à l'évidence : elle n'avait pas la berlue quant au titre du bouquin que lui tendait Mira.

**Ces mots que je ne pouvais dire**

Lucy n'avait quand même pas... Si ? Délaissant complètement son tonneau, Cana hésita à ouvrir le livre. Elle sentit la présence de Gildartz derrière son épaule, et se décida à regarder la première page.

« Celle-là, je vous jure... », sourit-elle devant la dédicace.

_A Cana et Gildartz,  
On a tous le droit d'aimer._


End file.
